Talk:Fiefs
Risky tactics I just thought I'd post this here because it MAY be of use to somebody. I was playing as a female and I decided to join a faction, I said I didn't need a fief and I was welcomed. The kingdom then discussed who should get the next fief and the king decided it should be me (because I don't own any fiefs) so I ended up with a village with Rich prosperity (rather than being given the fief with the lowest prosperity from becoming a vassal). 12:32, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Same here. My female character joined King Harlaus as a fiefless vassal; I barely had 100 renown and relation 0 with the king, and bad relations with everyone except Count Tredian. After Swadia captured Vecula I was granted Emer. Not sure what I did to deserve that, although I was involved in the seige. And true, the village was already almost burnt to the ground. 19:27, September 23, 2011 (UTC) which villages do i own? I've had a little problem: After the king told me which city was mine i didnt remember the name of it, how do i found out which village/villages i own? 20:15, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :You can look yourself up in the Characters page and it will list what fiefs you are lord over. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:03, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I own a village and built a mill. What exactly does a mill do? 05:26, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :See Mill. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 13:23, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Formula In Module_system 1.171 the coefficient of the numbers of Towns is 4 (instead of 3 as stated in the article). The 2 K bonus is just for the player, not for other lords. Also, if a lord doesn't have any fief, and the fief being calculated is a village, then his score is multiplied by 10. Kirimaru2 (talk) 19:31, February 2, 2018 (UTC) :If you have more accurate information, don't hesitate to edit the article and add it. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 14:51, February 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'm still a bit hesitant, since I don't know how it is calculated in versions other than Warband. Kirimaru2 (talk) 19:21, February 5, 2018 (UTC) ::I checked the module for Mount&Blade 1.010.1 (no Warband) and found that it was 4*Town and 2K just for player, but multiplying by 10 and capping effective relationship to -100,100 wasn't in that version. ::In Warband, if the player tries to persuade, the system is different, the fief is granted after a vote with the lords, the vote finishes after it reaches a quorum (4/5 of the total of lords) or after 120 hours. For each vote the lords check their effective relationship with all other lords, and there are a lot of code there that I still don't read. ::If someone wants to take a look, in Warband Module_system 1.171 -> module_script.py, the lines involved are: 20750 script_give_center_to_lord, 23849 votes, 23904 resolve_faction_political_issue, 24025 more about votes, 24367 troop_get_player_relation, 30930 calculate_troop_score_for_center (here is the formula), 30979 assign_lords_to_empty_center (here the formula is used), 40510 troop_get_relation_with_troop. ::There are other modules important for this, like module_dialogs.py. ::Kirimaru2 (talk) 01:29, February 6, 2018 (UTC)